TheDOGS
|Inglés = The Dogs |Significado = Los Perros |Compositor = Hiroyuki Sawano |Artista = mpi |Discográfica = Pony Canyon |Duración = *4:35 *4:35 (Instrumental) |Episodios = Película 2: Flügel der Freiheit }} theDOGS es la primera canción del álbum homónimo theDOGS, también fue incluida como la décimo sexta canción en el Disco 1 del álbum "Attack on Titan" Season 2 Original Soundtrack; escrita por mpi y Benjamin Anderson e interpretada por mpi. Al igual que todas las canciones pertenecientes al álbum, fue compuesta y arreglada por Hiroyuki Sawano, siendo además el tema de cierre (ending) de la película recopilatoria Ataque a los Titanes Parte 2: Jiyuu no Tsubasa. El video promocional de la canción fue subido en el canal oficial de Anime PONY CANYON ''en YouTube el 16 de junio de 2015, a 15 días de su lanzamiento. theDogs significa "The Dogs", que se traduce como '''Los Perros'. Versiones alternativas y similitudes # TheWeightOfLives # TWO-lives # 2Volt # Hope Of Mankind (por Daisuke Ono) Video promocional Letra de la canción Original (Inglés)= See it on the people's faces everywhere Black and blue but they won't throw the towel in And let go of a dream Men, women, child prepare to bleed Were we born to lose and let Goliath win? Heavy air and screaming as you pull the pin Our world is collapsing but we can rebuild it One hundred more years in the fire Do you believe that we can just kill them all? Do you believe that we can conquer this? Can't delete all the mess that I have seen Fall in the fire but these burns will heal you Gonna take your knives and skills they must be honed Show your mom your lives and give a dog a bone Just wait for centuries Men, women, child long to be free When we die we ask our brothers one more time If the meaning of our lives was worth a dime Our world oxidizes but will surprise us One hundred more years in the fire Do you believe that we can just kill them all? Do you believe that we can conquer this? Can't delete all the mess that I have seen Fall in the fire but these burns will heal you Coming down to show you what to do How to die with honor and dignity We should delete all the mess out from our sight What is truth is for me and you Do you believe that we can just kill them all? Do you believe that we can conquer this? Can't delete all the mess that I have seen Fall in the fire but these burns will heal you Coming down to show you what to do How to die with honor and dignity We should delete all the mess out from our sight What is truth is for me and you |-| Español= Lo veo en la cara de las personas en todas partes Negro y azul, pero ellos no tirarán la toalla Y dejar ir un sueño Hombres, mujeres y niños se preparan para sangrar ¿Acaso nacimos para perder y dejar que Goliat gane? El ambiente es pesado y gritas mientras te decides Nuestro mundo se está colapsando pero podemos reconstruirlo Cien años más en el fuego ¿Crees que podemos simplemente matarlos a todos? ¿Crees que podemos conquistar esto? No puedo borrar todo el desastre que he visto Caer en el fuego pero esas quemaduras te sanarán Voy a tomar tus cuchillas y habilidades que deben ser perfeccionadas Muéstrale a tu madre tus vidas y entrega un hueso a un perro Solo aguarda por siglos Hombres, mujeres y niños anhelan ser libres Cuando fallezcamos, preguntaremos a nuestros hermanos una vez más Si el significado de nuestras vidas tuvo algún valor Nuestro mundo se está oxidando pero nos sorprenderá Cien años más en el fuego ¿Crees que podemos simplemente matarlos a todos? ¿Crees que podemos conquistar esto? No puedo borrar todo el desastre que he visto Caer en el fuego pero esas quemaduras te sanarán Descendiendo para mostrarte que hacer Como morir con honor y dignidad Debemos borrar todo el desastre de nuestra vista Lo que es verdad lo es para ti y para mí ¿Crees que podemos simplemente matarlos a todos? ¿Crees que podemos conquistar esto? No puedo borrar todo el desastre que he visto Caer en el fuego pero esas quemaduras te sanarán Descendiendo para mostrarte que hacer Como morir con honor y dignidad Debemos borrar todo el desastre de nuestra vista Lo que es verdad lo es para ti y para mí en:TheDOGS (Song) Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Endings